


Rebecca's First Raccoon Christmas

by QueenSasha24



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSasha24/pseuds/QueenSasha24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New STARS recruit Rebecca Chambers is alone on Christmas, and Jill Valentine feels sorry for the girl and invites her to dinner. Jill Valentine/Rebecca Chambers pairing story. Rated Explicit for smutiness in chapter 2, Please review so I know what people think about this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this for FanFiction.net, but then discovered that AO3 is a better fiction community, so I decided to post it here!

It was during the winter of '97 that Rebecca Chambers was assigned to S.T.A.R.S., the elite special unit on the Raccoon City Police Force, no small feat given she was only 18 years old. She had just graduated college the previous summer as a prodigy, and was reassigned to assist in combating some chemical attacks on the city. She could hardly believe it, she was a cop now, not to mention part of an elite unit. Her parents would be proud of her, if they'd have been willing to speak to her.

Sitting at her desk, she looked around nervously, awkwardly positioning her arm to not be resting on her sidearm. She hadn't been a cop very long when she was abruptly reassigned, and was still after 4 months just getting used to carrying a gun 18 hours a day. The office was decorated in a seasonal fashion what with it being Christmas Eve and all. The decor just depressed her. She didn't have any family locally, and she and her parents weren't on friendly terms. With nowhere really to go and nothing to do, it would probably end up being another night alone in the bunk room at the station. She sighed deeply, and just when she was about to stand up she felt a pair of eyes on her back, along with a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you still here?" a slightly older voice said.

Rebecca turned around and saw it was Jill Valentine. Rebecca had only met her the night before during introductions, and knew Jill was a veteran member of S.T.A.R.S. and third highest ranked behind officers Redfield and Wesker. Jill came from a military background and it showed. Jill was taller than her, and a fair bit more toned and muscular, without being bulky. She was lithe and stood with the disciplined posture of a former Soldier.

"Uh, no Ma'am, I'm just waiting for my shift to end," Rebecca replied, somewhat flustered.

"Listen," Jill replied only half sternly, "I told you not to call me Ma'am. We're all equal here, you can just call me Jill."

"Er, yes ma... I mean Jill," Rebecca stuttered, trying to stifle the butterflies from Jill's warm smile"

Jill made a small laugh and then put her hand on her hip.

"So tell me why you're still here?" Jill asked. "Everyone else but a skeleton crew has gone home. Don't you have anyone to go home to? Parents? Boyfriend?"

"No," Rebecca replied, sighing. "I don't really have anywhere to be. My parents and I don't speak, and I really haven't any interest in boys."

"Well, that's no good," Jill said, "no one should be spending the holidays alone. You sure you don't have anywhere to go?"

Rebecca looked at her shoes, embarrassed.

"Pretty certain," she replied.

"Well," Jill said, smirking, "we'll have to do something about that then."

Rebecca looked up, her curiosity piqued.

"Such as?"

Jill gave Rebecca another one of those smiles that made Rebecca feel all warm inside.

"You can come have dinner with me," Jill offered. "If you're up for it."

Rebecca's face turned bright red, resisting the urge to think of it as a date. She had no way of knowing if Jill would ever even be interested. Just a friendly meal between coworkers. 

"Well?" asked Jill.

"Um..." she hesitated, "sure, yeah... I guess, yeah... that sounds wonderful.""

Rebecca nervously fiddled with her belt, and Jill laughed a little.

"No need to be nervous hon," Jill said reassuringly. "Go clock out and get into some civvies, we'll meet at my car in 20 okay?"

"Ok," Rebecca said, smiling a little. "I'll meet you there."

Rebecca practically jumped out of her chair, bolting down to the punchclock to clock out, then to the lockers to change.

Jill crossed her arms absently as she watched Rebecca bolt out of the S.T.A.R.S. office, smiling. She was happy to see Rebecca so excited after seeing her look so sad. She was wondering why Rebecca wasn't speaking to her folks, but didn't want to pry. Besides, Jill didn't exactly hate the idea of sharing a meal with someone so cute.

She smirked to herself and headed down to her car.

Rebecca could barely contain her excitement as she left the station, having changed into, some jeans, boots, and a snug warm jacket. She couldn't believe Jill invited her to spend the holiday with her. Rebecca had always been a loner, having always poured herself into her studies. People didn't really line up to be friends with the nerdy girl, but now she was going to be eating dinner with most respected and decorated female officer of the RCPD.

She spotted Jill standing next to her already started car. Jill was wearing a black leather jacket, along with some dark blue cargo pants and some combat boots. On anyone else it might look a little threatening, but on Jill it made Rebecca practically melt. Even out of uniform, she was a "woman in uniform" as they say.

Rebecca jogged up to the car, as Jill got in. It looked like a late model Nissan, functional and sturdy just like Jill. It was only a two seater, but she figured Jill probably didn't need a lot of room. Rebecca got into the second seat, pulling her seatbelt on and trying to figure out the music Jill had playing.

"So Rebecca," Jill asked, "where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you'd like to go," she replied, smiling.

"Well alright then'" Jill said. "I know this nice little place near my house, by the open air mall."

"That sounds great," Rebecca replied. "I haven't really explored the local shops or restaurants yet."

"Right," Jill said. "Forgot you're not a local."

"Nope," she replied. "Graduated in Denver, moved here to accept a job offer from RCPD, promoted after only four months, surprised as all hell."

Jill laughed.

"Might seem odd to you hon," Jill said, "but you studied a high end field of chemistry no one else on the force is versed in, and we needed that knowledge on our team with all the recent chemical incidents."

Rebecca blushed, fiddling with her purse nervously.

"Yeah, I um..." Rebecca mumbled shyly, "I guess they were impressed by my thesis on dealing with domestic terrorism using chemical weapons. Basically they thought I was really smart, and I guess they probably planned to recruit me to S.T.A.R.S. all along."

"Seems reasonable to me." Jill said, nodding. "Oh look, here we are." 

Jill pulled up to the curb by the restaurant, putting change in the meter as they got out of the car. Then they entered the restaurant together.

Jill and Rebecca were quickly seated inside. Being Christmas Eve it wasn't terribly busy, so they got a corner table with no one nearby. Jill was relieved to not have to wait for a table. She much preferred getting straight to the good part of dining out. She looked at Rebecca as the two of them were seated, smiling to herself.

The waitress took their drink orders, with Jill ordering some coffee and Rebecca some tea. The prospect of warm drinks appealed to them both, as cold as it had been of late.

"So Jill," Rebecca asked as she read the menu. "You know a little about me now, maybe you can return the favor?"

"Sure," Jill replied, browsing her own menu. "I joined the army in '92 when I was 18.It was bit too late for the Gulf, so nothing to get excited about. I was deployed to Somalia in '93 though. That whole disaster..." She paused a moment, then continued. 

"What I did there got the attention of some higher ups. So in '94 I was brought into the Delta Force training program, which then allowed me into their unit. Then two years later I left the Army because of family problems back home, and... other reasons. I took a job with the RCPD not long after I got home."

Rebecca looked at Jill with a mix of curiousity, awe, and a twinge of sadness.

"You ok hon?" Jill asked.

Rebecca blushed and then ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, um... yeah..." Rebecca stuttered. "Just... really impressed is all. Your story is a lot more exciting than mine!"

Jill was amused by that. She didn't think much of her time in the Army any more. That was a chapter of her life she'd closed long ago. It did certainly seem to impress people when they heard about it though.

The waitress came back with their drinks, setting them on the table. She then took their orders Jill order a salad, and Rebecca ordered a large burger. Jill was amused and surprised by Rebecca's choice, though she'd certainly seen stranger things.

After more small talk their food arrived, and they ate at a liesurely pace, enjoying both the food and each others' company.

"So Rebecca," Jill asked, "I'm curious. Why are you and your parents at odds?"

Rebecca's eyes widened for a moment, almost choking on her food, before quickly composing herself with a blush.

"Well um,..." she said nervously, "when my parents found out I wasn't exactly... um... interested in boys. They kinda freaked out and said I wasn't welcome there anymore."

"Ooohhhh" replied Jill, having suspected about Rebecca, but sad to learn what coming out had cost her.

"Well," Jill said, "that's very sad to hear, but you seem to be handling it very well."

"Yeah," Rebecca replied. "I'm getting by. Not fun being alone though."

Jill knew what it was like to be ridiculed for who you are, considering she was a woman in the Army, and Don't Ask Don't Tell was part of her reason for resigning. She smiled at Rebecca, putting her own hand on her coworker's.

"Well you're not exactly alone any more," she said. "The whole team should be like your family now. And..."

Jill rubbed the back of her neck shyly and looked away, before turning her gaze back to Rebecca, smiling warmly.

"Thanks," Rebecca said. "That's good to know."

"No problem Becca," Jill replied.

The pair finished their meal then, Rebecca smiling the whole time. She liked Jill calling her that, and the warm feeling had returned to her stomach like the one from before, except now even stronger. The two of them had finished up their food now, deciding to have two slices of apple pie together considering the holiday, with Jill drinking another couple cups of coffee along with it.

"This has been a lovely evening Jill," Rebecca said, smiling.

Jill laughed quietly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well," Jill said, squeezing Rebecca's hand, "it doesn't have to end... does it?"

Rebecca blushed, feeling Jill's hand on hers, caressing it gently. She gulped nervously and then nodded, smiling.

"No," she replied. "No it doesn't."

Jill gave her another warm smile, giving Rebecca that warm fluttery feeling again, and she smiled back. They got the check, paid for their meal, and left to go to Jill's apartment.


	2. Jill's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Becca arrive at Jill's apartment!

The next thing Rebecca knew the two of them were back at Jill's apartment, a small place about a block or two away from the restaurant. She could barely keep her hands from shaking on the ride over, a sign of her intense nerves from visiting Jill's place, even if Rebecca was fairly certain it wasn't for *that* reason.

She followed Jill as she unlocked the door to the apartment, flicking on the lights. Rebecca immediately saw a lit Christmas tree in the small living room, which was surprisingly well-decorated for a woman of Jill's career.

"Surprised? Don't be, I like to make my place as festive as I can."

Rebecca made a tiny giggle, pulling off her wet boots along with Jill so as to not track water in the house. She then felt Jill grab her hand lightly as they walked to her living room, Rebecca sitting down on the comfy couch.

"So, you into movies and eggnog splashed with vodka?"

Jill had a mischievous smile on her face as Rebecca nodded, giggling as she curled her legs up underneath her on the couch as Jill went to the kitchen to fetch the drinks. Rebecca then heard her shout from the kitchen.

"Feel free to pick anything you like from my collection! I'll just be a second!"

Rebecca pulled herself up off the couch and sat down in front of the VHS tape cabinet, looking through the collection Jill had assembled, blushing brightly at a few adult titles hidden in the very bottom. In the end she decided on the movie Independence Day, if only because Rebecca had seen it last year in school and thought it was a fun movie to watch.

Jill then returned to the room, two eggnog-filled glasses in one hand and the bottle of the rest of it in the other, as she sat down on the couch with Rebecca. Rebecca hit play on the remote, having put the tape in, and the movie began, as Jill remarked on it.

"Oh, this movie? Awesome, I love this one!"

Jill handed Rebecca the alcoholic drink, and then began sipping on her own, idly putting a hand on Rebecca's thigh, which she noticed, but decided to not say anything about it.

Rebecca took a sip of her drink, recoiling a little bit at first from the alcoholic taste of it. She had drunk before in College, but only beer and wine-coolers, not anything hard like Vodka. She liked the taste of it though, and kept up her pace of drinking with Jill as they watched the movie together.

As the movie was nearing it's end, Rebecca was beginning to feel very tipsy from the drinks, and apparently so was Jill. As the credits of the movie began to roll, Rebecca and Jill looked towards each other, with Rebecca giggling a bit.

"You have pretty eyes Jill."

The older woman made a laugh and then said.

"You do too Becca."

Jill put her arm around Rebecca's waist, the small woman enjoying the touch of another person for the first time in a while.

"Jill, I- I really hope I'm not overstaying my welcome."

Jill nuzzled herself against Rebecca, as the younger girl could barely keep her words straight. She for some reason felt safe around Jill.

"Not at all Becca."

"Jill can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I-It's actually more "can I do something"?"

"Go on."

"C-can I kiss you?"

Jill looked at the young woman, thinking about what she asked. Jill wasn't sure if she should say yes to something like coming from a woman 6 years younger than her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, that was bad to ask, just I've been drinking and-"

Rebecca's sentence was interrupted, her eyes widening as Jill suddenly kissed her for a few seconds.

"W-wow."

Jill spoke with a small laugh.

"I know you asked if *you* could, but you know I'm the "take charge" sort of girl."

"Can we do that again?"

"Sure Beccy."

Rebecca liked the new nickname Jill had given her, she liked Jill's kisses even more though.

Rebecca's mind raced as to what she should do or say next, as Jill wrapped her arms around the small woman's back, pulling her into a deeper, even more passionate kiss. She could even feel Jill's tongue in her mouth briefly.

As the kiss ended Jill smirked to the rookie.

"You enjoy that?"

"Oh god, did I."

Rebecca's heart was beating like a drum, as she grasped Jill's hands and pushed her back onto the couch, now on top of her.

"Wait, wait Becca, not here, I'd rather not ruin my couch."

Jill laughed as Rebecca giggled. Jill then stood up, holding Rebecca onto her.

Jill kissed Rebecca passionately as they moved into the bedroom. Rebecca's legs wrapped around Jill's larger frame, the two of them then rolling onto the bed. Jill holds the younger girl in her arms, giving her another deep tongue kiss. 

Jill had a dirty glint in her eye a she bit her lip, her words slightly slurred from drunkenness.

Becca, shaking a bit despite her tipsiness, stammers, unsure of what to say. 

"I-I um, I d-don't know what to-" 

"You're adorable Becca." 

Jill pondered a moment, nuzzling her nose into Rebecca's neck.

"I have an idea... Just lay back and enjoy."

Jill moved back and took off her shirt and bra, throwing the clothing to the ground. Rebecca's eyes widen as she sees Jill's nudity, her face having a bright red tint to it. Jill playfully pulls Rebecca's legs to make things easier, her bottom now resting at the edge of the bed.

Jill unbuckles Rebecca's jeans and pulls them down, showing her pink boy short underwear, Jill smirking at the choice.

"Cute undies Becca."

She lightly touches Rebecca's moistening flower, eliciting a small moan from her as Jill teases the young girl through her panties with her thumb.

"J-Jill, I..." 

"You ok sweetie?"

"J-just be gentle, please..."

Jill replied in a sultry voice.

"Of course, Beccy. I wouldn't dream of anything else." 

Jill then kissed Rebecca's thighs slowly, moving up to her panties, then pulling them down and gently touching Rebecca's womanhood with her index finger. Running it slowly up and down, Rebecca quivers as Jill touches her, having never actually had a sexual experience before, even in school.

Jill then gives Rebecca a kiss on her clitoris, eliciting an adorable noise from her.

"J-Jill..." 

Rebecca's soft moans grow louder, Jill using her tongue on Rebecca; she begins orally pleasuring her, thoroughly yet gently.

Jill lets out a moan as well, feeling her wetness soaking her panties and reaching an almost irresistible amount of pleasure as she gently begins to lick Rebecca's clit again. She hears louder and louder moans from Rebecca, and pulls away to ask;

"Does that feel good Becca?"

Rebecca replies, enraptured in pleasure, experiencing her first orgasm given to her by another person.

"Y-yes, don't stop, o-oh my god..." 

Jill, enjoying immensely the pleasure she's giving Rebecca, focuses on her clitoris, running it across swiftly yet gently, drawing a sharp inhale from Rebecca with each movement.

"J-Jill, I-I..." 

Before she can finish her sentence, however, she has a shuddering orgasm, crying out in pleasure, every muscle in her body tensing for 10, 15 seconds before it subsides, and Rebecca’s face is bright red, though not from embarrassment this time. She breathes heavily, the radiating pleasure coursing through her as she quivers on the bed, speechless.

Jill rubs her stomach gently and lovingly and kisses her on the stomach before moving up to her lips.

"Jill... T-that was, that was amazing..."

Jill strokes the young girl's hair softly.

"I'm glad you liked it, I certainly did."

Jill kisses Rebecca again softly before she speaks.

"I-I, I want to make you feel like that now Jill."

"Alright sweetheart, just take it slow."

Jill stands up, taking off her pants, displaying her toned, milky-pale, thighs along with the rest of her fit body. Her panties are soaked through with arousal, which she drops to the ground with the rest of her clothing.

She lies back down with Rebecca, embracing her as they begin to kiss again. Rebecca's hands reach low, rubbing Jill where Rebecca usually touched herself on lonely nights, rubbing her clitoris with her thumb, with her arm around Jill's back, feeling the tight muscle flexing with pleasure.

Rebecca feels Jill tighten and move her hips, feeling Rebecca's soft fingers move in her most tenderest of places. 

Rebecca, unknowingly, lightly strokes Jill's sweet spot, a sharp burst of pleasure prompting a yelp, startling Rebecca as her body tenses up.

"Oh no, d-did I hurt you?"

Rebecca asks worriedly, pausing pleasuring Jill.

Jill responds in a pleasured voice, trying to maintain her cool demeanour. 

"No no that was really good, keep doing that..." 

Rebecca feels Jill's body release warm sticky fluids, a wet spot in the sheets below them from their combined pleasure.

Rebecca again touches Jill's sensitive spot, but this time driving her over the edge. Jill throws her head back and groans loudly, tightening her arms around the smaller girl.

Jill said in-between heavy breaths, closing her eyes and laying back into the bed for a minute.

"D-damn Becca... Who knew you could do that so nicely..."

Rebecca lay on the bed, unsure of what to do or say now.

"D-do um, do you want to cuddle now, o-or..." 

Rebecca stammers out shyly before feeling Jill's arms around her waist, the larger girl spooning her as they slipped under Jill's covers.

Closing her eyes, Rebecca smiled contently, falling asleep in Jill's strong arms.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after Jill and Rebecca's encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the final chapter, hope you enjoyed it!

The next morning Jill woke up alone in her bed, surprised to not find her tiny bedmate in her arms where she left her, Jill panicking a small bit. 'Shit, did I scare her off?'

Jill looked around as morning air was cascading in the window. Her bedroom door was closed, which she swore she didn't close last night when she came in here with Rebecca.

Jill finally rose out of bed, retrieving a tank top and some sweat pants to cover her immodesty, along with some underwear of course. Checking the time on her nightstand clock she could see it was 10AM, which was surprising considering the events of last night.

"Oh shit, it's Christmas, I forgot."

Jill rubbed her temple and moved to leave her room. Opening the door she was suddenly greeted by the smell of cooking pancakes, among other breakfast-y smells. Blinking she saw Rebecca standing in her kitchen, apparently cooking breakfast. Rebecca looked like she was wearing one of Jill's big hoodies and her underwear.

"Merry Christmas Jill! You were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you."

"Merry Christmas to you too Becca, you scared me for a second there. You're uh, making yourself breakfast?"

"Making *us* breakfast."

Jill smiled, no one had cooked her breakfast after a night like that before.

"Well, I'm not one to turn down food in the morning."

Jill moved to brew some coffee in the kitchen, but noticed Rebecca had already made a pot.

"Shit Becca, you thought of everything."

Jill laughed and kissed Rebecca good morning, which Rebecca blushed to.

"I um, I'm glad you like it."

After a few more minutes Rebecca had finished cooking their breakfast, which consisted off bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes. The two of them sat down to begin eating.

"I'm really surprised you were able to make all this from stuff in my kitchen, this is amazing."

"Well, when you're in college you learn how to cook all sorts of things."

Jill smiled at the rookie, noticing Rebecca put her hand on Jill's which was idly resting on the table surface.

"So Jill, I figured we could talk about something."

"Is it about last night?"

"Y-yes..."

Rebecca looked sad and worried from that, shaking slightly.

"I've been going through it in my head all morning, I really don't have much in my life and I really really like you, especially after last night. I know you probably do this with girls all the time though, so I understand if you don't want to see me again after what happened."

The young woman looked like she was about to cry.

"Becca, why on earth would you think I would want to do that?"

Rebecca's eyes perked up.

"B-Because I thought you-"

"Listen sweetheart, I'm not a one-night stand kind of person, I'm not going to kick you out of my life just because we "got intimate"."

Rebecca looked visibly relieved, her hand on Jill's again. Jill laughed.

"Hell, I might as well marry you with how good these pancakes are!"

Rebecca laughed at Jill's joke, happy that she could break the tension from Rebecca's seriously statement.

"I mean, this is kind of a complicated situation." Jill said taking a sip of coffee.

"But I see it like this,"

Jill made motions with her cup.

"I'm single, you're single, and I really wouldn't mind seeing you again, even outside of the sex."

Rebecca nodded and smiled widely.

"That makes me really happy Jill.

"Well I'm glad Becca."

The two of them finished up their breakfast, setting the plates in the sink to be washed later. They then moved over to Jill's couch, turning on the TV where some Christmas movie was playing.

"So, got anywhere you need to be Becca?"

"I don't."

"Then how about you stay here for a little bit?"

"That sounds wonderful" said Rebecca, the two of them sitting down on Jill's couch, Jill holding the smaller girl in a cuddle-like manner as they began watching Christmas movies together.

"Now" Jill spoke up "We do need to work out what we'll tell the people in the office. I doubt Captain Wesker would be too happy about 'Team Fraternization' or whatever."

"I can keep quiet about things... Trust me."

Jill ruffled Rebecca's hair, letting out another laugh.

"Good, then we should be ok for now."

Rebecca nuzzled herself into Jill's warm body.

"Jill um, what are *we* now exactly?"

Jill pondered the question for a while, before giving Rebecca's neck a kiss.

"Jill?"

"I'd aay we're a bit more than friends now, wouldn't you?"

Rebecca giggled.

"Well yes but, like, girlfriends or...?"

"I'm not sure about that quite yet Becca, but I don't know. Lets just see where things take us for now, ok?"

Rebecca felt a warm feeling inside at Jill's response, feeling hopeful about their future.


End file.
